My Vale Valentine
by Alex of Light
Summary: It's Valentine's Day soon and everybody is going about with a spring in their step as they think about the coming holiday. Well, all except for Jaune, who hasn't got a clue about what he should do for his crush. Arkos, White Rose, Bumblebee, and Cross-hairs used. Not but best summary but hey, I tried.


**My Vale Valentine**

 **A/N: I've wanted to write this for Valentine's Day, but never got around to it and we all know what happened when that episode released. With that said, let us wallow in what could have been to make us feel just that much better.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum(R.I.P.). I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

It was the day before Valentine's in Vale and poor Jaune Arc had no idea on what he should do for his secret, not so secret, crush tomorrow.

He would've asked his friends for help, but they were all busy with their own plans. Ruby had been handing out small boxes of chocolates to all of her friends at Beacon and was currently in a rec room working on something white and hissed at all you who came near. Jaune had seen Weiss in one of her father's dust shops, talking avidly with one of the workers. Blake and Yang came out of a book store looking rather pleased with themselves.

Ren and Nora were out of the question too, Jaune couldn't risk Pyrrha overhearing that conversation. He wanted it to be a surprise and he was a little bit embarrassed to actually admit that he had a crush on his teammate. Besides, he knew how Nora could get about these things, she had been beside herself with joy when she had found out Coco and Velvet had started dating.

Jaune heaved a sigh as he continued walking down the street, flower venders lining the sidewalks. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted a familiar scarlet ponytail. He got closer to see Pyrrha with a radiant, warm smile on her lips and adoration in her eyes as she picked up a bouquet of flowers. In that moment, as his heart fluttered, he knew what to do. Keeping an eye on them as she put them down and walked away, Jaune came up to inspect them himself.

He wasn't much of a gardener, but he did know that these were lilies by their pistols. The florest told him that they were fire lilies and that the lily itself symbolizes hope, purity, and promise. These words were not lost on Jaune, as the gears in his head turned, he knew for sure that these were the right for Pyrrha. The scarlet petals were bold and strong but curved down gracefully allowing him to easily see the beautiful shade of deep red within. Confident in his choice, he bought them and began planning on how to preserve them for tomorrow and how to present them to her, a few ideas bouncing around in his head.

~~~~The next day~~~~

It became clear to everyone what that white thing Ruby had been working non-stop on was when Wiess walked into the dinning hall with a white cloak very much like the little reaper's. Though she fussed about it being hot, the smile on her face made it clear that she really liked her gift. Weiss's gift to Ruby was almost as simple, but also very complicated when you gave it some thought. It was a single rose made of dust in a glass jar that resembled a very familiar fairy tale. The rose glowed and changed from white to ruby as Wiess handed it to the team leader. The little reaper was esstacic, being a big fan of the old fairy tales, and placed it in a place were it would be safe and so she could see it every night before bed.

A laugh rang out as Yang fell to the floor clutching her sides. Blake, who was smirking to herself as she read her new book, had found a pun book and felt that it was perfect for the brawler. But the other's groaned, knowing that she would be spouting them for the next month. Jaune smiled to himself, secretly a fan of puns, as he was proud of his little creative way of getting Pyrrha on the roof tonight. He had sent her on a little scavenger hunt that ended with them both in their best attire.

Jaune waited until everyone had left the dorm before he doned his suit and headed up to the roof. He spent the day setting everything up, a table with a single lit candle and a boom box set to play slow songs for dancing. All he had to do now was buck up and paractice what he was going to say to Pyrrha.

"Okay Jaune, you can do this. Just... tell her how you feel, what's the worst that could happen," he nevously joked with himself. Clearing his throat, pretending she was in front of him, "Pyrrha, your the first person who gave me hope and I'll never forget that. Tonight, I promise to repay you back in full and I hope that we could be more than friends, whadda say?"

"I have to say yes, considering the trouble you went through."

"Gah," Jaune yelped as he turned to see the amazon standing in her dress from the dance, "Pyrrha! Uuuhh... how long were you standing there," he asked, holding the back of his neck, looking embarassed.

"Long enough," she answered, in her gentle, nurturing voice. "though you could of told me in person instead of this bread crumb trail."

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I here now. So what do you have planned for this evening?"

"Oh! Uhhhh..." frantically scrabbling for them, he handed her the lilies, "here, I saw how you looked at them and I wanted to see it again, but directed at me," blushing furiously.

"Jaun..."

"I know, it' cheesy."

"No no, I think it's rather sweet."

"Really!?"

"Yes, I do." She brought the flowers up to face and inhaled their fragrance, smiling as she had yesterday, but directed at Jaune. "If you don't mind me asking, but what do you have planned for us this evening?"

"Oh! Uhhh..." started Jaune, finding it had to speak the words that he wanted to say, "I thought that uhh... we could talk... but not as teammates or sparring partners but as... you know... a couple and dance like we did in the banquet hall."

"I think that sounds wonderful," smiling more briliantly than before.

In some pancake house in Vale, Nora had suddenly stopped mid-babble and sat silently as if she had just realized some thing had happened, something that she desperately wanted to see but missed. She stayed like this before the ninja across from her became concerned by her unusual silence.

"Are you okay," asked Ren, head cocked to the side a little, "Nora?"

"Wha... oh uh... I think I just missed something important. Like something romantic between a couple of our friends and I didn't get to see it," she pouted. It was only momentary as a fresh plate of pancakes was set down in front of her, making he forget the matter entirely. Ren just smiled to himself as he knew exactly what was happening, having stumble upon a clue written in Juane's hand.

~~~Dream Transition~~~

"Hey, hey kid. I'm supposed to let you know that the others went to gather supplies," said a scratchy, nonchalant voice.

"Wha..? Oh uh, thanks...Qrow," Jaune said, a little depressed.

"What's the matter kid, it looks like you were having a pretty dream there?"

"No, just an old memory."


End file.
